Such tables are already known that are conventionally characterized in that the moving leg, if the table has only one moving leg, or each of the moving legs, if the table has a plurality of moving legs, is suitable for being moved to take up at least one predetermined position in which the table finds itself in a stable in-use configuration.
All such known tables suffer from the same defect of implementing moving connections or linkages for the moving leg that allow it to move only to a limited extent, resulting in various drawbacks inherent to the movements used.
For example, consideration is given below to the particular conventional moving connections disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,516,323.
In that patent, the table has a foldable rectangular tabletop and two moving legs, both of which are suitable for pivoting about associated vertical axes, so that each of the two moving legs can be arranged either in the lateral direction of the tabletop, when the tabletop is to be folded, or in the longitudinal direction of the tabletop, when it is desired to deploy said tabletop.
In that type of table, in particular for reasons of compactness and of pleasing appearance, it is necessary for the two moving legs not to extend beyond the tabletop when they are disposed in the lateral direction thereof.
As a result of the small extent of movement allowed by the moving connections in accordance with that patent, the span (i.e. the distance between the legs) of the table in its configuration with its tabletop deployed is limited by the width of the tabletop.
Therefore, the small extent of movement of the moving legs of a table in accordance with that patent requires the designer to choose between either guaranteeing good stability of the table in its configuration with its tabletop deployed or else obtaining a tabletop having a long length.